Lucretia
Lucretia, also called The Director, is the leader and founder of the Bureau of Balance. Her name is known only to a select few. She is described as a middle-aged and largely exasperated human woman with dark skin, light hair, and a voice dripping with gravitas. History Lucretia operates the Bureau of Balance. She is introduced to Merle, Magnus and Taako on the moon base after they've been inoculated by the Voidfish. After destroying the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, she offers the three boys employment as Reclaimers.Ep. 8. Prior to forming the Bureau, Lucretia successfully reclaimed one of the Grand Relics, the Bulwark Staff, on her own but her next attempt at reclaiming a relic proved disastrous. She entered Wonderland, in a bid to use the park's contest to acquire another Relic, she lost twenty years of her life in a wager and Wonderland's "game's" nearly killed her. She ultimately betrayed her guide, Cam, in order to escape. She also had an unspecified but close and personal relationship with Capt. Captain Bain. After the boys have returned six Relics it is revealed that Lucretia is actually one of the seven Red Robes who created the Grand Relics. She and the other Red Robes had tried to stave off the Hunger by creating the Relics and while the plan successfully hid them from the hunger, it had a devastating effect on the world. A huge power struggle broke out over the powerful relics, killing many and further strengthening the Hunger. She took it upon herself to erase the other Red Robe members' memories and later created the Bureau of Balance in order to fix their mistake once and for all. Being part of the Red Robes and spending a century together, Lucretia and the boys would have been very familiar with each other but the boys had no way of remembering their shared past until they were inoculated by the baby Voidfish in episode 59. Powers and Abilities Great question. She uses her staff to activate the chamber that apparently destroys the Grand Relics. She can write two different manuscripts simultaneously using each hand. Spells The following are the spells known by Lucretia. Please note, that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. 1st - 6th Level Current Items * Orange, blue, and white robes, initially described as "very ornate." * Magical-ish portrait of herself and the other Red Robes * The Bulwark Staff * The entire Bureau of Balance staff Featured Episodes Fan Art Lucretia by Rabdoidal.png|Lucretia by Rabdoidal Lucretia by Housemononoke.jpg|Lucretia by Housemononoke Lucretia by Paticmak.png|Lucretia by Paticmak Lucretia by Foxaes.png|Lucretia by Foxaes. Lucretia by Tornait.jpg|Lucretia by Tornait. Lucretia by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Lucretia by Trainwreckgenerator. Lucretia by Fishfingersandscarves.png|Lucretia by Fishfingersandscarves. Bar fight by Jeinu.png|Lucretia by Jeinu. Lucretia by Terror-in-the-dream.jpg|Lucretia by Terror-in-the-dream. Taako Tuesdays -- Fan art of Lucretia Trivia * Currently, Lucretia is the only character to have a canonically specified skin tone. * Lucretia can speak 8 languages. References Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Lunar Interlude Category:The Stolen Century